Is three a Crowd?
by BlackjackRio
Summary: Gakupo, Kaito,and Len have been working really hard in their band "VanaN'Ice" but now find themselves finally having some free time. All is good at first but then things take a change for the worst when it is discovered Len might secretly be crushing on just one of them and neither Kaito nor Gakupo want to find himself being the third wheel!Can this somehow be resolved peacefully?


Kaito and Gakupo were downstairs lounging on the couch, with Gakupo surfing channels on auto pilot and Kaito snacking on some chips. It had been quite awhile since they had a break from work like this and it was very nice to be completely free to be lazy for a change. Kaito stuck his hand into the chips bag once more but his long fingers grabbed at nothing but really small crumbs, with a few making there way between his fingernails. After licking at his fingers, He gazed inside to confirm that yes, the bag was indeed empty. Kaito inhaled and exhaled loudly before jumping up from his seat. Gakupo glanced at him for a second before going back to aimlessly changing the TV channels. It wasn't so much nothing was on but since they had all these stations...why not check out every single one?

Kaito went into the kitchen and placed the empty snack bag into it's respective recycle bin. He stared at the little green box blankly until the thought of checking up on Len popped into his head. It had been a few hours since he last saw or heard from him. What could that boy be up to all this time? As Kaito headed up the stairs, he re-assured himself Len wasn't up to anything mischievous. Sure in the past Len would constantly be scheming but lately he had mellowed out. Had he maybe grown out of that phase or had all the work they've been doing with VanaN'Ice used up all that energy that would usually be used for causing grief?

Kaito finally made it up to the young blonde's room and ,as quietly as he could, opened the door ever so slightly and peeked in. His eyes widened tremendously from the sight before him. Len was sitting at his desk, which was covered in all sorts of random arts and crafts related materials, cutting out a heart from red construction paper. The name on the heart was what really got to the bluenette: "Gakupo".

"So far so good! I wonder how Gakupo will feel when I give him this? This is kind of embarrassing to be doing but...," Len whispered to himself while slowly adding purple lace to frame the now fully cut out heart. Kaito watched for a few more minutes until he just couldn't take it anymore. Just as quietly as he had come, Kaito left his spot outside of the blonde's bedroom and jogged down the stairs.

"Bu-but seriously, since when did Len have a thing for Gakupo?" He muttered once at the bottom of the steps. He was feeling a little angry about what he had witnessed for some reason.

"Huh?" Gakupo hummed from his spot on the couch.

"What?"

"Didn't you just say my name a second ago? " This time, the violet haired man fully turned to face his friend. "Wow Kaito, you look bluer then usual. What happened?"

Kaito decided against telling Gakupo that Len was currently finishing up a love letter for him. So he put on his best fake smile and sang, "Nothing! Nothing at all~!"

Gakupo simply shrugged, figuring if something was actually up, Kaito would tell him when he was ready. He watched as Kaito walked into the kitchen and then remembered he hadn't seen Len in awhile. So Gakupo stood up, dropped the remote in the place his behind had previously occupied, and walked up the stairs. Since Len's door was already opened slightly, Gakupo decided to just quickly take a peek inside and not disturb him. He figured Len was probably napping.

"Finished! Hmmm...I wonder how Kaito will react when I hand him this? I'm kind of nervous...," Len sighed to himself holding up a pink piece of construction paper in the shape of a heart with light blue lace framing it. Gakupo couldn't make out all the words on the paper but he definitely saw Kaito's name written there clear as day! Gakupo gasped and ran away from the door, and down the stairs, in shock.

"When...when did Len have a crush on Kaito?" Gakupo pondered, "And does Kaito know?" The violet went into the kitchen where he saw Kaito pitifully sucking on a spoon covered in ice cream. "Hey."

Kaito looked up at him but didn't speak. Gakupo found himself staying silent as well. What if what he saw wasn't what he thought and spread a really silly rumor? He bit his bottom lip, exited that room, and went back to channel surfing on the couch.

...

The next day after all three had finished eating breakfast together, Len said he was going to hang out with his sister and would be back home around seven. Both guys nodded their heads whilst sitting at the kitchen table. After hearing the front door close, both Kaito and Gakupo gave each other a look.

"Could you wash the dishes? I have to go take care of something!" they both said in perfect sync. Then they shook their heads at the same time and once more copied each other saying "I mean, I would really appreciate it if you washed the dishes today. I'll pay you back." Then the duo just stared at each other. Kaito lifted up his fist signaling a "Rock, papers, scissors" challenge. Gakupo nodded and lifted his fist into the air as well. After a couple of rounds, Gakupo came out the victor.

"Thanks Kaito!" He grinned and immediately ran upstairs. Kaito gritted his teeth.

Upstairs, Gakupo found Len's door to be locked. "He never locks the door!" Gakupo pouted. His suspicions were raised extremely high. The violet ran into his room to find something he could use to unlock Len's door without making it obvious it was broken into.

"Wait, what am I doing?" Gakupo sighed. "I mean, why should I care if Len is harboring a secret crush on Kaito?" He sat on his bed with arms crossed. "Let the two have their fun since I don't care!" Then his eyes fell on his sword sitting on a stand that jutted out of his wall. "Who am I kidding? I'm getting to the bottom of this!" Gakupo yanked the sword from its perch and left his bedroom. Expertly, Gakupo slid the sword's blade into the small slit between the wall and Len's bedroom door and swiped...the door lazily opened itself up. He ran inside, checking out every nook and cranny he could. Nothing. There were no signs of anything that had been on Len's desk the night before.

"Maybe he took it with him? Or has he already planted the love letter in Kaito's room?" Gakupo exited the bedroom, being sure to re-lock and close the door. Then he was about to sneak into Kaito's room when the bluenette suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing up here with that sword?" Kaito asked highly suspicious of his band mate.

Gakupo smiled sheepishly. "Practicing my uh, sword skills of course, what else?" He lied swinging the sword every which way.

"Wouldn't that be much safer to do outside?" Kaito yelped moving back.

"Outside, yeah, sure!" Gakupo nodded rushing past him. Maybe he should actually go out. He could potentially run into Len and find out what is going on. _"Or maybe I should go for a walk and really think about this being worth actually persuing. I really, really shouldn't be caring so much about this..."_

Kaito watched bewildered at Gakupo's pouty face while he walked off. Was practicing outside all that bad? He cleared his head of those thoughts, going back to focusing on his objective: Checking out Len's room. Once he heard the front door close, he quickly turned the knob on Len's bedroom door.

Locked.

"But Len never locks his door!" Kaito cried. So he really was hiding something in there! "But why Gakupo? I mean, he is smart, charming, cool, handsome, and has an amazing singing voice and-Waaaaaaah, I just answered my own question!" Kaito sat there throwing a small pity party for himself for a few minutes. "No, no , no! I shouldn't just accept this! I should try talking to Len...though if he is serious, nothing I say will do anything. But it never hurts to try right?" Kaito jumped up to his feet feeling a sudden surge of adrenalin."I hope I can find him in time!"

...

Gakupo was somewhat enjoying his walk through the small town's shopping square. The place wasn't overly crowded nor loud, the weather was warm, a soft breeze blew... it was just the right amount of everything to make this a very lovely afternoon. Despite all the outer serenity, his mind was still chaotic with thoughts of Len going with Kaito. Something about it he just couldn't accept without...without...

He stopped dead in his tracks slouching slightly. "This is so troublesome," he muttered. Then he straightened back up and looked up at the sky. "But I know I have to talk to Len about this. If I don't, I'll regret it." With new found determination, he went searching for the blonde.

...

Kaito ran about the small town frantically looking for Len. He just had to make sure Len knew his feelings before he confessed. Why did he tell Gakupo to leave? At least if the purple haired man was still in the house, he wouldn't have to worry about the two meeting up anytime soon.

"Darn me for being such an idiot sometimes!" He wailed. Kaito turned a corner and stopped. He saw Rin's signature hair bow bopping up and down in front of a vegetable display. He snuck behind a tree that was conveniently nearby and spied from behind it to get a better look at the situation. Len was staring down a plump eggplant he had cradled in his hands.

"Do you think this one is good?" He asked his twin sister.

"It looks good to me." She answered.

"Hmmmm...but this spot looks a little-"

"Oh come on, its good enough. I'm tired of staring at purple plants already!"

"Well sorry for wanting everything to be as perfect as it can be! This is really, really important since its my first time doing something like this and I want to make Gakupo as happy as possible!"

Kaito's heart fell. The tone of Len's voice made it extremely clear to him that Len's mind was already made up. He heard Rin apologize and the two siblings continued chatting about eggplants until Len announced he was ready to pay for some. Kaito waited until they disappeared down the street before coming out from behind the tree. "Oh Len," He frowned defeated. He really didn't have a chance.

...

Gakupo's feet were starting to get sore from all the walking he was doing. "Where is Len?" He whined. Gakupo made his way down yet another block lined with shops and decided to peek into each of the windows in case Len was inside on them. He lucked out spotting him and Rin in a ...ice cream shoppe. "Why didn't I think to look in here earlier?" Gakupo scolded himself, gently pressing his forehead against the window's glass. "Alright! Here goes nothing." He was about to enter when the twins suddenly turned around facing his direction. Gakupo freaked and leaped into the bushes nearby. "I-I could at least wait until they are out of the store. No reason to cause a scene in there!" He reasoned. Even if it was hiding the simple fact he was feeling too cowardly to go through with this.

"The ice cream cake came out way cuter then expected!" he could her Rin swooning.

"I just hope I got everything right. I want Kaito to be really, really happy!" The tone Len used to say this sent a shiver down Gakupo's spine. And not the good kind.

"I'm sure he will be so stop worrying so much!"

"But still, like I said before, its my first time doing something like this and I just want to make sure everything is perfect!"

"I know, I know~! Its so cute how determined you are!"

"Oh come on, don't start pulling my cheeks again!"

The conviction in Len's voice made it clear to Gakupo that no matter what he could possibly say to Len, it would not change the blonde's mind. Once the twins disappeared from sight, he climbed out of the bushes and started his long depressing walk home.

...

Kaito was currently sitting in a chair in the living room finishing off his fifth tub of ice cream. "Why wasn't I good enough? Why? Why? Why?" Kaito wailed throwing the empty carton on the floor beside him. He reached over and grabbed a brand new one from off the coffee table. He had bought out nearly the whole supermarket's supply of Häagen-Dazs and left it all out in the living room. He figured he'd finish eating all of them before they melted. That and there was no way they'd all fit in the freezer. "Like how I couldn't fit in Len's heart," he cried stuffing his face some more. The front door jiggled and Gakupo entered looking quite tired. The bluenette glared.

Gakupo didn't notice Kaito at all but instead stared at all the ice cream in the room. He heard alot of people ate ice cream when they had their heart's broken. Maybe he could give it a try. "Hey Kaito, is it ok if I have me one of these?" he asked. He had a very good feeling Kaito was somewhere nearby.

"NO!" Was the sharp, unexpected answer received and now Gakupo turned to face Kaito, glaring daggers at him.

_"How dare you want my ice cream when you've already taken my Lenny!"_ Kaito thought bitterly.

_"Well aren't we just a selfish little jerk! You already have Len, isn't that more then enough for you!"_ Gakupo thought enraged.

The two continued their glaring contest until the front door swung open and a very cheerful Len entered greeting them both with a "Hi guys! Sorry I was late, things took longer then I thought."

They both were broken from their spell and turned to face him smiling.

"Oh Len, thats fine! I'm just so happy you're home!" Gakupo spoke first and ran over to give him a hug. Kaito growled and pushed the ice cream out of his lap.

"I'm even happier that you're home!" Kaito ran over and hugged Len from the opposite side. They both started squeezing Len, trying to "out-hug" the other guy. Len started coughing.

"Too tight you guys, too tight! Can't breathe!"

They both released their grip on him.

"I'm so sorry Len!" Kaito said quickly, then stuck his tongue out at Gakupo defiantly for having been able to apologize first.

"Well I'm even more sorry then he could ever be!" Gakupo pouted and re-hugged Len, moving him far back from Kaito. The two went back to glaring at each other.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Len asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"No, no, everything is just fine!" Gakupo re-assured hugging Len tighter.

"Will you let him go already before you suffocate him again!" Kaito yelled. Gakupo closed one eye and stuck his tongue out. The bluenette's glare intensified even more.

"Yeah, it is getting hard to breathe for me again." Len whimpered.

"Guess I can't help myself when you're in my arms," Gakupo whispered in the blonde's ear as he released him. Len's cheeks flushed a bright pink, further angering Kaito.

"Um, um, um, I'm just , I'm tired so-," but before the younger male could take three steps , Kaito swooped him up bridal style.

"Please Len, allow me to take you up to your room." Kaito said in a deep, seductive voice. Len's blush deepened and he shivered a little. Gakupo shook in rage while he watched the two go upstairs. After his legs quit feeling like jelly, he ran up after them.

"Th-thanks Kaito!" Len stammered as he was placed gently onto his bed. "But I should go take a bath first-,"

"I can help with that!-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, I'd rather bathe on my own thanks!"

"Oh come on Lenny, I can scrub you in all your hard to reach places!"

Before Len could respond, Gakupo ran into the room holding a wide assortment of bath products from his own bathroom. "Overheard you saying you were taking a bath and thought maybe you'd like some of these! This one gives the bath a calming lavender scent, and this one is for bubbles-"

"BUBBLES!" Len squealed and then quickly composed himself. "I mean, oh bubbles? Thats cool. I wouldn't mind using that one."

"Great, let me set it up for you then!" Gakupo sprinted into Len's bathroom, with the blonde yelling after him about having just give him the bottle instead. Kaito hastily followed not wanting to be outdone! Len moved back and watched the two fuss and fight as they set up his bath water. _"What has gotten into them?"_ he wondered. _"Oh wait, is all this because of tomorrow? But still, its a little early..."_

"All done Len!" Kaito and Gakupo yelled out in harmony. Len shook his head to help refocus on what was going on in real life and wow, did that bath look pretty sweet. The bubbles, the smell,- He got to work pushing Kaito and Gakupo out. "Thanks you guys, I can take it from here!" Before either could protest, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

...

"That was a good bath, maybe I should try buying some of this stuff for myself, " Len said to himself while drying off. He threw the towel on top of his head and exited his bathroom...only to see Gakupo and Kaito right there fighting over fluffing Len's pillows. Luckily for Len, before either noticed he was in the room, he was able to snatch the towel from his head and wrap it around his waist.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO STILL IN HERE?" He screamed, face incredibly red from the close call.

"Hi Len~!" both guys sang, "I was just getting your bed ready for you!" Then they glared at each other once more. "STOP REPEATING EVERYTHING I'M SAYING!"

Len face palmed. "I think its time for all of us to go get some sleep." Then he smiled in hopes this would brighten the mood. "Tomorrow is going to be a special day after all!" Instead of cheerful looks as Len envisioned, both of his elders looked depressed.

"Right, it is...isn't it?" Kaito chuckled sadly. He walked over to Len and ruffled his hair. "Have a good night little buddy." He then quickly left the bedroom.

"Yes, Good night Len. I'm sure...tomorrow will be very special indeed." Gakupo said also ruffling Len's hair. Not wanting to linger much longer, Gakupo ran off.

"Good night guys?" Len called out confused. But he was not about to let their weirdness dampen his spirits. "Besides, Gakupo and Kaito are always weird." he laughed to himself.

...

Somehow, Kaito and Gakupo managed to sleep through the night and stay fairly civil towards each other at the breakfast table. Each guy was wondering if they should leave so Len could have alone time with whom they believed to be the one they thought he was planning on confessing to. Before either could go along with their plan, Len appeared downstairs in his white Imitation Black dress with hands behind his back.

_"This is not fair! Kaito is going to have Len alone dressed all cute like that?"_ Gakupo whimpered in his head.

_"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Why must Len wear that while being alone with Gakupo! Why is life so cruel?"_ Kaito wailed in his thoughts.

"Hey, can you guys let me put these blindfolds on you?" Len asked excitedly. He removed his hands from behind his back and extended them out towards the two to show the black long strips of fabric he had been hiding. They both stared back at him in surprise at the request. "Please please please?"

"Sure Len!" Kaito said as Gakupo simply nodded. The blonde quickly got to work and once he was done, instructed them to stay put until he was done. Each sat in silence trying to imagine what the teen could possibly be up to. That and imagining him running about in that little dress. Kaito suddenly slammed his fist on the table, scaring the heck out of Gakupo who jumped in his seat a little.

"I can't believe I'm losing him to you!" He muttered.

"Pardon?" Gakupo said in shock. "Len is inlove with you, you idiot! I'm the one whose losing him."

"Say what! But I heard-"

"All done setting up!" Len yelled happily running back into the kitchen. He grabbed one of their hands with each of his own. "Get up and follow me!" Kaito and Gakupo did as they were told, still trying to let this new information sink in. "Stop! We're here. You can remove your blindfolds now!"

Kaito and Gakupo quickly undid them, ready to start firing several questions at Len - until everything before them pretty much told the whole story. The entire dining room was adorned in red roses and black ribbons, all their favorite dishes and desserts were on the table , and above all that was a banner saying "Happy VNI Anniversary!".

"Its...its our VanaN'Ice anniversary today?" Kaito gasped.

"Yeah! Don't tell me you forgot?" Len looked at him with eyes narrowed. Kaito laughed nervously.

"This is simply amazing, how long did it take for you to set up?" Gakupo asked.

"I had this planned out in advance for awhile now. We missed all our other anniversaries because of work and this was the first one where we all could celebrate together. So I did my best to try to make today as perfect as possible. But it was my first time planning a party so I asked Rin for help with alot of it. Oh yeah, she told me to make you guys these." He reached down onto a chair close by him and picked up two heart shaped cards. The exact same ones the two older guys had seen Len working on a day ago. "Rin said giving people these sort of things would show one's feelings better or whatever. I find it kind of embarrassing but anyway, hope its alright. I,um, really like being in the band with you guys. Its alot of fun. Thanks for all the great times and stuff."

"You made one...for each of us?" Gakupo said surprised. He took his card with trembling hands. Kaito did the same.

"Of course! You're both important...to me," He muttered turning around. _"Why did I let Rin talk me into giving them heart shaped cards? They probably think I'm being so lame right-"_

"THIS IS THE MOST WONDERFUL THING EVER!" He heard both guys yell. Len immediately turned back to face them.

"Ah, are you-are you guys crying?" He asked. Kaito and Gakupo ran to the side of the table Len was on and hugged him tightly.

"They're tears of pure joy!" Gakupo explained.

"We're just so happy you weren't going to only pick one of us!" Kaito added.

Len paused for a moment. "Wait, what? Why you think that-Is that why you guys were being all weird last night! What gave you that id-"

"Don't worry about it,forget he said anything, Happy VanaN'Ice Anniversary!" Gakupo said quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, Happy Anniversary! Lets eat!" Kaito followed up with and both guys sat down, keeping the cards close to them.

Len stared thinking "Idiots..." but then he smiled and joined in on the feasting.

-The end-


End file.
